I Belong To You
by PinkandBlackAttack
Summary: Who says you can't have fun in your office, when you're the boss. FEMSLASH.


**Author's Note: This is a request for jeremy. crawford27, hope you and others enjoy. In Steph's POV.**

* * *

I could tell just from the way she looked in my direction that this was more than just a friendly conversation, Paige and I were colleagues and sat in my office that day, I knew what was on her mind.

The night before had been the big bosses leaving do, everyone knew me and Paige were now going to be in competition for the job, so I had to play my cards close to my chest from now on. That morning I had walked in wearing a tight fitting black shirt, her breasts pushing against the fabric, a skirt that fit so tightly against my ass you could follow every single curve. She had walked straight into my office and sat herself down, exaggerating crossing her legs long enough for me to see her stockings at the top of her thighs.

She had suggested we needed to talk and said that she had a bottle of wine and we should share it after work to avoid everyone listening in and making up their own conclusions...seemed like a sensible idea and had no other plans so agreed to work late that night. And there we were in my office, wine in hand and wondering where this would go...

Paige knew how attractive she was petite, black long hair, toned body, perfect breasts and she knew how to work her body to the best effect.

She moved around to my side of the desk to reach the bottle of wine for her third top up, leaning over me, the smell of her perfume in my face as she brushed her breasts against my arm. I felt as though she could feel the electricity flow through my body. I tenderly reached out a hand to meet hers to see her reaction...she turned to look at me and the look said that she knew what I was thinking.

I took the glass from her hand, stood up and slowly moved into kiss her. Her lips felt so soft, the taste of the wine on her tongue was amazing.

My hand moved down her back feeling her toned body tense ageist my touch, my hand moved round and felt her nipples pushing through her top. I began to unbutton her blouse as my kisses moved down to her neck and chest. I released her perfect breasts, her nipples were so hard...I had longed to suck and lick her nipples and had to take a moment before I allowed my tongue to circle her breasts and suck her nipples into my mouth.

Paige gasped as my tongue moved over her erect nipples, by now my hand had moved to her thighs, lifting up her skirt, I felt her skin at the top of her stockings and moved my hand to her thong...sliding the silk to one side, my finger moved into her wetness, sliding easily between her lips and pushing gently into her. I felt her muscles tighten around me and her hips push forward against my hand. I started to slide my fingers deeper into her...feeling her wetness, her breathing increase as I began to fuck her pussy with my hand...feeling her buck against me, I knew she wanted to orgasm...but it was too soon...I slowly pulled my fingers out of her wetness, stood up and took my fingers in my mouth tasting her sweet juices on my hand.

I lowered Paige to the ground, pushed her skirt up and began to kiss the inside of her thighs...moving upwards...began to kiss her wetness through the silk of her thong. She moved her hand down and pulled the silk to one side, allowing me access to her sweet shaven pussy. I parted her lips with my hand and licked from her pussy over her clit. Paige let out a long moan with the touch of my tongue; she wanted me to make her cum...

My tongue begin working her clit, licking over it feeling how swollen it was, her juices all over my lips as my face buried deeper into her. My tongue sliding into her deeper and deeper as she pushed her pussy into my face...moving my tongue back to her clit, I slid a finger into her wet pussy, feeling her hips buck into my face I began to fuck her with my finger as I sucked on her clit. Fucking her deeper with my finger, taking her clit into my mouth, sucking her as she bucked into my face. Faster, harder...her moans increasing as I felt a rush of her lady cum shoot over me.

Her body relaxed into the floor as she sighed with relief. I moved up to look her in the eyes, she looked complete and contented. She looked at me and simply asked, "Is it my turn to be boss now?"


End file.
